The Dragon's Pen
by RandomWriter847
Summary: A dream inspired bleach fanfic that will focus mainly on Nemu Kurotsuchi. It will branch out to include other characters, as well as some of my oc's, but will center primarily on Nemu. Rated teen for language, violence, and some suggestive themes. Hey, this is bleach.
1. 1 A new errand

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was an interesting man. He wore a fancy robe, had a headdress, and covered his face in strange face paint. Underneath all that, he was a normal human being. Well, as normal as a soul reaper could be. A soul reaper is someone who fights hollows, which are the spirits of dead people who remain and eat the souls of humans. Kurotsuchi was in charge of twelfth division, which was the science division. Being in charge of science, did many strange things. Some were dangerous, and others were quite helpful. Being captain also allowed Kurotsuchi to yell at people, particularly…

"Nemu!" he yelled.

"Coming Master Mayuri!" she called.

Nemu Kurotsuchi appeared to be an attractive woman in her late teens. She wore a short, black dress, and had a long, black braid. Nemu was assistant captain to Kurotsuchi, and had been created by him. Not how normal humans are created, she had been artificially created. She still treated Mayuri as family, and did whatever he asked. Unfortunately, Mayuri did not treat her very well.

"Nemu, I have an errand for you to run." He said.

"What is it master?" she asked.

Nemu was used to running errands, and she could only imagine what insane thing her "father" wanted her to get for him this time.

"It is a difficult task." He said. "You'll need this."

He held out something, and Nemu took it.

"Your library card Master Mayuri?" she asked.

"Yes." He said blandly. "I need you to get me a book."

"A book?" asked Nemu.

"A book." Said Kurotsuchi.

"A book?"

"A book."

"A book?"

"A book."

"But not just any book." Said Mayuri. "An incredibly important book."

Oh great, here we go again thought Nemu. She hated it when master got like this, he would go on about crazy plans, and how he was onto something incredibly important. Nemu wanted to skip all this crud, but how? Then it hit her.

"Master Mayuri." She said with a completely straight face. "It makes no difference if it is important of not. If you want me to, I will retrieve it for you."

Kurotsuchi paused for a moment, and then a smile crept onto his face.

"That's my girl." He said, patting her in the head

Nemu bowed, and left the room. It was time to go to the library.


	2. 2 On the way

Nemu walked quickly past the buildings of the soul society, calculating the fastest route to the library. The book that Kurotsuchi had requested that she retrieve was called "The Dragon's Pen" Anyone else would have laughed at Kurotsuchi, because The Dragons Pen was a child's book. It came with a special pen, and when you touched the pen to the pages, the color changed. The pen and book were attached with a ribbon, so they wouldn't be separated. Anyone else would have laughed, but not Nemu. She would never laugh at her master. As she continued walking, she thought about Mayuri in comparison to the other Captains. Yamamoto Genryusai was captain of 1st company, and leader of the entire soul society. Working under him as an assistant captain would be hard. His assistant captain Chojiro had died in the line of battle, an honor Nemu would probably never have. Soi Fon was captain of 2nd company, the stealth division. She was mean at times, and often acted as though she wished that her assistant captain Omeida would hurry up and die. But deep down she cared about him, which was more than she could say about Mayuri. Unohana was captain of 4th company, the medical division. She could be odd or just plain creepy at times, but she was always watching out for her assistant captain Isane. Byakya was captain of 6th company, and a member of a royal family. He was harsh, but his assistant captain Renji was always well-treated and well-respected. Komumura was captain of 7th company, and looked like a fox. He often got angry, but was usually calm and polite. Toshiro was captain of 10th company, and was usually as cold as the ice zanpaktou he wielded. He got angry if you called him anything but Captain Hitsugaya, but treated his assistant captain Rangiku well, even though she often annoyed him. Kenpachi was captain of 11th company, or as they had come to be known, the "battle-maniacs" Well, maybe there was ONE captain who was worse than Kurotsuchi. And Ukitake was captain of 13th company. He had health problems, but was very kind. There were only about three other people who were worse than Kurotsuchi. 3rd captain Gin, 5th captain Aizen, and 9th captain Tosen. The three captains who had betrayed everyone, and declared war on the soul society. Tosen and Gin had died, and Aizen was currently imprisoned due to the fact that he had become immortal. They had been replaced by three ex-captains, Shinji, Kensei, and Rose. By the time Nemu had finished thinking all this through in her head, she had already reached the library.


End file.
